The present invention relates to detergent compositions or components comprising certain hydrophibically modified cellulosic materials, which provides protection of fabrics, of a specific particle size and preferably particle size distribution.
It is generally known that fabrics and textiles tend to wear out over time, due to mechanical action during washing but also in use. For example, short fibers are dislodged from the fabric and may form lint, fuzz or xe2x80x9cpillsxe2x80x9d which are visible on the surface of fabrics and diminish the appearance of newness of the fabric. Co-pending application PCT/US98/19139 describes the use of hydrophobically modified cellulosic polymers which are found to provide excellent integrity benefits to fabrics. Without wishing to be bound by theory, it is believed that these materials associate themselves with the fibers of the fabrics and textiles during the wash and thereby reduce or minimize the tendency of the laundered fabric/textiles to deteriorate in appearance.
These materials are not readily water-soluble and the delivery to the wash and to the fabrics thus very much depends on the dispersion of the material in the wash water. The inventors have found that under certain conditions, these hydrophobically modified cellulosic polymers are not always dispersed satisfactory, resulting in reduced performance and moreover localised residues of the material on the fabrics. Furthermore, the inventors also found that under certain conditions other detergent ingredients can become entrapped in the cellulosic material, causing further residue problems, or even reduced performance of these other ingredients.
The inventors have now found that when hydrophobically modified cellulosic material of a specific particle size is used, these problems can be reduced or even avoided. They found that when the selected material, preferably having a particle size of below 1000 microns, or even below 710 microns or even below 500 microns improved dispersion of the material is obtained, and furthermore improved dispersion or dissolution of other detergent ingredients being in close contact with the polymers. They also found that hereby an improved efficiency of the hydrophobically modified cellulose material is obtained and thus an improved fabric integrity. They also found that it may hereby be preferred that the material has a narrow particle size distnbution.
Co-pending application U.S. Pat. No. 60/113,306 describes that these hydrophobically modified materials materials may be formed into agglomerates, for example with builders such as zeolite, and then incorporated into detergent compositions. The inventors have now found that when hydrophobically modified cellulose polymers of selected particle size are incorporated in these pre-formed particles, such as agglomerates but also spray dried blown powders, also improved dispersion or dissolution of the preformed particles, and also the ingredient and importantly the cellulose material therein is achieved.
The present invention relates to a detergent composition or component comprising a hydrophobically modified cellulosic material, whereof at least 80% or even at least 90% or even 100% has a particle size of below 1000 microns, preferably below 850 microns or even below 710 microns.
The hydrophobically modified cellulosic material may be incorporated in the compositions or components as dry-add, and/or the hydrophobically modified cellulosic material may be present in a pre-formed particle such as an agglomerate, spray dried or blown powder or extrudate, together with other detergent ingredients.
The compositions may be laundry detergents or additives, fabric softeners or fabric treatment products. Preferably the compositions or components are solid, preferably granular or in the form of a tablet, however liquid, non-aqueous liquid and gel compositions are also envisaged herein.
The present invention also relates to the laundering or treating of fabrics and textiles in aqueous washing or treating solutions formed from effective amounts of the detergent compositions or components described herein.